The Christmas Surprise
by elenasempathy
Summary: Elena catches Damon off guard with a fluffy Christmas gift. How will he react? FLUFFY DELENA ONE SHOT.


Elena giggles as she sneaks into the boarding house with a surprise in her arms. He is going to be mad. She knows it. She also knows he can't stay mad at her for long. Especially if he wants sex. Which he always does. She tiptoes through the front doorway and quietly closes the door. She knows this wont last for long. It's near impossible to sneak up on the man. She has better luck staking an original. She had come home from college, deciding a little a break was in order. She hadn't seen him in a week and a half which was the longest ever for them. Least to say she's excited to see him. She told him she would see him in tomorrow and now she's here early. Hopefully he will be happy about that and overlook the bundle of cuteness in her arms.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Damon asks.

She freezes and turns around. He is staring at her in nothing but a towel and damp hair. He cocks an eyebrow waiting for her answer when his eyes narrow on the thing in her arms.

"Elena, why do you have a feline in my house?"

She stops, thinking of the best way to break it to him.

She then breaks out in a smile. "Happy early Christmas!"

He is frozen before shaking his head. "No way, Elena. Not happening. It's enough I have to take care of broody and little Gilbert, but a cat as well? Not to mention their fur gets everywhere and their…litter boxes." He shudders.

"Damon." She glares.

"Elena."

"Ugh, Damon. We are keeping it, end of story." She says firmly.

"No we aren't. End of story."

"Damon we both know, I will win in this." She points out.

"Uhm, no we don't."

"Come on fluffy, let's go find you someplace to lay." Elena coos before shooting Damon a glare and walking down the hall.

"Elena! Don't you dare put that cat on my white Egyptian cotton sheets!" He hollers from behind her.

Elena rolls her eyes and climbs the stairs. How could he hate this cat? Maybe it's because he hasn't owned an animal in awhile or ever. Elena can hear him right behind her, yelling different things not to do. She looks down at the cute cat in her arms and is in awe. The lady at the shelter had called the cat a 'ragdoll'. It has bright blue eyes like her very own vampire boyfriend and different shades of brown fur. It was the cutest thing she has ever seen.

Elena made it to their bedroom and Damon's yelling is more panicked. She had come to notice that he can be pretty 'OCD' about things. She's lived with him for almost a year, how couldn't she have noticed. There were a ton of times where she'd change and her clothes would be littered on the floor and he'd scowl at them or her, sometimes even both, before picking them up and placing them in the hamper. Or the times when they'd have dinner and he'd _insist _on doing the dishes. At first she thought it was cute and romantic of him but had since learned he would have done it anyway. She now, finds it sort of amusing, even going as far as doing these things, just to get a rise out of him. He is hot when he's angry and she definitely knows it.

Just before she reaches the bed, Damon vamps in front of her.

"No, no, no, no and no. Did I mention _no_?" He presses.

"Damon, he needs a place to sleep." She pleads.

"Then put it outside." He says exasperatedly.

Her jaw drops in shock. "Damon! It's snowing outside, I can't throw him out there." She gasps.

"Then take it back where you got it, because we _can't_ and _won't_ keep it."

"Fine, then I will get my own place because my jerk of a boyfriend won't let me keep an innocent kitten." She smirks as she turns around.

"Ugh, Elena…" He says conflicted.

Facing away from him she smiles, knowing exactly what she's doing to him. He would never let her live somewhere else, besides here. He could never live without waking up to her in his arms. She _knows_ that. And so does he.

"Elena…I…you don't need to move out and you know that. But come on…a cat? Isn't this a family decision? I have to clean the house as it is after you Gilberts and the packrat. Now a cat with its fur and fleas…." He says with disgust.

She turns around. The cat now asleep in her arms. "I know I should have told you but I wanted it to be a surprise and a Christmas gift to us all. Just something to _spice_ up living here. It's so quiet here…"

"Trust me it is not quiet. Both Jeremy and Stefan have told us it's not quiet" Damon smirks.

She blushes and looks away. "Not that way and you know it." She smiles. "The house is…no offense, kind of boring. We all do separate things and stay in our rooms. We _need_ something like this." She persuades.

He sighs and rubs his hands over his face. Does this girl, who stole his heart, know, how messy cats are? He knows already he will be the one cleaning the litter box. Plus she's still in college so she'll be away a lot. Sounds more like his cat than anything. Plus he doesn't want tempt Stefan. Poor guy probably couldn't tell the difference between a cat or a bunny.

But back to the issue, he could never say no to her in the end. And she knows it. Hell even he knows it. He is whipped, and when Elena has her mind set on something he has learned, that's it, she's too stubborn.

"Fine, Elena." He groans like its paining him. "You can keep it but, set up the litter box STAT and make sure it does _not_ sleep on the bed with us." He warns.

"But Damon…"

"No buts." He stops her.

"Maybe I will go sleep in the guest bedroom…." She thinks over.

"Hell no! It's enough I have to live with a feline but I'm not losing my girl to it. You are staying in our bed and in my arms. That…._thing_ can sleep with Stefan for all I care."

"Ugh, fine" She pouts. "You are impossible." She says walking out of the room.

She puts the kitten on the sofa, much to Damon's displeasure and gets the cat supplies she bought on the way here out of her car, along with her bags. When she gets back inside from emptying her car, the kitten is awake and looking for her.

"Oh hey baby." She coos.

It meows and jumps down, running down the hall and up the stairs.

"Oh no." Elena whispers and runs after it, having a feeling where it's going. When she gets upstairs she stops and freezes. It's on Damon's bed. She looks around and doesn't see him anywhere, she thinks he's in the kitchen drinking. Tip toeing she quickly grabs the kitten off the bed, but when she turns around her heart stops. Damon is leaning against the door with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, uh, hi..I was just.."

"Saving the cats life?" He smirks.

"Damon, come on, loosen up." She says and sets the cat down who walks over to Damon and rubs against his legs.

"Ugh!" He gasps when he keeps rubbing against him.

Elena stifles a laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh, Elena" He warns.

She holds her hands up. "Hey, I am not laughing." She says while trying to hide another laugh.

After she sets up the liter box with Damon hovering over her, making sure she does it right, the kitten is asleep in a bed she brought outside into the hall. She makes her way in the room and closes the door.

"Come here, I still haven't kissed you today." Damon pouts, lounging on the bed.

She smiles and skips over to him and jumps on the bed. She looks up at him and kisses him. Damon being Damon takes it deeper and makes it more passionate, which Elena doesn't stop. Soon enough Elena is straddling him.

"Why are you here early." Damon moans against her mouth.

"Wanted to surprise you." She says between kisses.

"Mhmm, great surprise." He says and delves his tongue deeper in her mouth.

* * *

After four rounds they are intertwined beneath the sheets staring at each other. Elena has her head rested on Damon's chest, both just listening to the sound of their even breaths. They lay there contently forgetting all about their past argument and take it in. Elena lives for moments like this. Where it's quiet and nice. Mystic Falls used to be crowded with supernatural creatures and mayhem but not anymore. These past few months have been calm and they're definitely taking advantage of it.

"I should go check on fluffy." Elena groans into Damon's chest.

"If you leave this bed for that cat I will kill it myself." Damon says sternly. "And Elena…Fluffy? Really?"

She sits up fighting a smile and smacks him lightly in the chest. "Hey it's temporary." She scolds.

"I hope it is, otherwise that cat will have a complex." Damon mutters.

"Awe, look who is caring for it." Elena says in awe.

Damon grabs her roughly and pulls her back down to him and growls. She laughs playfully and struggles as he starts to tickle her.

"What were you saying?" He growls in her ear.

Elena presses her lips together to keep herself from giving into him, though she knows she will.

"Huh? What was that I couldn't hear you?" He tickles her more.

"Fine, fine!" She gasps.

"That's what I thought." He smirks and nuzzles his face into her neck.

"Damon, but seriously, I need to check on him." Elena says trying to push his head off of her.

He shakes his head. "No can do. If you want to check on him you will have to fight your way out of my grasp." He challenges.

She raises an eyebrow.

Game on Salvatore.

Elena flips his arm and tries to put him in headlock but he blocks her and flips her on her back and smirks.

"Nice try, babe. Older and stronger."

She smiles. "Damn, you got me…."

She pulls him down and kisses him. He falls for it easily and deepens it. She rubs her hands over his chest and has them go lower and lower until they are in his boxers grabbing his hard length, all while not breaking the kiss.

"Shit." He gasps against her lips.

Elena smirks and quickly shoves him off her and vamps speed downstairs. When she reaches the parlor, she can hear him growling obscenities upstairs and Elena knows she's on a time limit. She then vamps speeds again to the office where 'fluffy' is. She really needs to name it she thinks.

When Elena reaches the office and sees it in the corner sleeping. She smiles and reaches for it, but before she can her body is slammed to the wall, trapped by Damon's body with a hand on either side of her. He's glaring menacingly at her.

"What? Are you mad, Damon?" Elena mocks. "You're so easy. All I have to do is kiss you and your defenses come down." She says huskily.

"That was a mean trick. And," He leans in and whisper in her hear. "…you _are_ going to pay for it."

Elena laughs. Fine by her.

She shoves at his chest playfully and he steps aside and Elena picks up the kitten. It meows squeakily at her and her chest melts. Elena pulls it to her and he starts purring.

"Awe" She says rubbing its back.

Damon looks at her and he can't even help by see how happy she is. Still doesn't change the fact the damn thing sheds and gets fleas, but with him being whipped he will put up with it. To make _her_ happy. Anything that puts that smile on her face, is fine in his book even if it is a….feline creature.

Elena turns to him with a goofy smile. "I figured out a name."

He rolls his eyes. "What is it?"

"Damon!" Her eyes light up.

"No, no, no, did I mention NO!" He shakes his head furiously.

"What, you don't want to have to live up to a cat?" Elena smirks.

"No, I don't need a cat living up to this." He gestures to himself smirking.

Elena rolls her eyes. "Fine….I know another one!" She jumps up and down.

"Okay, what?"

"Lorenzo." She says happily looking down at the kitten and kissing its head.

"It's Italian at least, but a handful. How about Enzo?" He suggests.

She glares. "No. It's going to be Lorenzo." She says firmly.

We'll see, he thought to himself.

* * *

**The next day**.

Elena had decided to go get some things, for home. She felt weird leaving Lorenzo at home alone, with two vampires and a hunter. Yeah she's protective already eager to get home. Damon had said as long as the 'thing' stayed on the other wing of the house everything would be fine. So before she left she made sure to put him in an office on Stefan's wing with food, water, and some toys with the door shut. Stefan said he would make sure Damon didn't kill it and I thanked him. Damon being Damon said it was Stefan she had to watch out for, with him eating bunnies and all. Yeah, eventful morning.

She walks in hesitantly through the boarding house, carrying some bags in her arms. She looks around when she's in the parlor but hears with her vamp hearing that everyone is upstairs. Sighing, she makes her way to the kitchen and puts things away before heading to Stefan's wing to get Lorenzo.

She's hardly on his side of the wing anymore. Mainly because Damon doesn't like it. Even after a year of being broken up with Stefan, he still wants to make sure he doesn't pull any of his 'hero moves' on her. She knew half of him was joking but there was also a dark part of him full of insecurities that wasn't. But she didn't care. She would do anything for him.

Another reason she is never on this side anymore, is because she's usually at college and when she _is_ home she spends it….in bed with Damon. They hate being apart. So when they reunite things can get…..messy….and loud. When she left after thanksgiving break Stefan and Jeremy had Damon install soundproof walls and renovate a mini kitchen that had their own blood freezer. It sounds extreme but it was needed. There was too many times Stefan or Jeremy or both walked in on them in the kitchen or basement naked or doing….other things. Damon didn't care, but Elena, Stefan and Jeremy all felt a little weird, so Damon gave in and did the renovations.

She reaches the office and peeks in before opening it and Lorenzo is gone.

_Oh, no, _Elena thought.

Shit.

Elena vamp speeds to Stefan's room and he is coming out of his bathroom….naked. Oh, god. Elena turns around and squints her eyes close.

"Uhm…sorry."

She can hear Stefan chuckle behind her. "It's fine, I am pretty sure everyone has seen everyone naked here."

Elena laughs nervously and coughs. "Uhm…do you know where Lorenzo is?" Elena asks still turned around.

"Nope…Should still be in the office." Stefan shrugs.

Elena nods. "Okay, well, I will," She coughs again. "…go look for him."

Elena quickly leaves his room and vamps to her and Damon's wing. It is dead silent. Doesn't mean anything though. She has come home many of times where Damon would sneak up on her. Out of every vampire she knows, he is by far the sneakiest and quietest.

She reaches their bedroom and can make out his deep breaths. He's sleeping. She quietly enters and what she sees will forever warm her heart.

Damon is passed out on his back with Lorenzo on his chest, also in a deep sleep. Elena contains her giggles as she fishes out her phone from her pocket and snaps a picture. Oh he will kill her for taking a picture but she couldn't help herself, it will be her new wallpaper.

Tip toeing closer she hovers above Damon, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Damon" She coos.

Damon jumps a little, lifting his head up to take in the room around him and then widens his eyes at her.

"Care to explain, Hun?" She smirks with a hand on her hip.

"I…" He gulps.

She laughs at his slow panicking and he glowers at Elena before pulling her on top of him. Thankfully Lorenzo moved out of the way in time. He growls and tickles her as she struggles.

"Will you repeat what you saw?" His voice darkens.

"No." She laughs.

They struggle and play around for a few more minutes before things of course got heavy. One thing led to another and two hours later they are sweaty laying next to each other. They can never roughhouse without it leading to this. They don't speak of the time Damon taught Elena self defense and vampire skills in the front yard and things sort of deviated from the lessons, which led to Damon having to compel the lingering stares from the bystanders

"I love you." Elena whispers against his chest.

"I love you, too." He kisses her head.

"I'm glad you liked your Christmas present." Elena smirks.

"I do babe. I do like it."

They both glance down at Lorenzo who is asleep at the foot of the bed oblivious to them staring at him with so much love. Little do either of them know but that cat will become a big part in their lives and bring everyone in the house closer together. Also down the line Damon does manage to teach the cat to answer to Enzo, much to Elena's displeasure.

But they will never forget the Christmas, they got their little gift.

* * *

**Leave a review.**

**Hope you liked it. xo.**


End file.
